russelfandomcom-20200213-history
David knows how to fight Goliaths continues
April 18, 2015 MANILA, Philippines - President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III for being the PNoy administration that PCGG rocked the Rockwell Tent at Powerplant Mall recently as the sequestered TV station IBC-13 celebrated is winning streak and marked on is 55th year anniversary, as the longest-running third player in the Philippine broadcast industry. by challenging the two giant networks in the ratings game, it has secured for itself the strong number 3 slot immediately since 1996 and continues to do so leading to its 55th year in a raw because of lack of programming and the sponsors through advertisers. When it came to Philippine television during the martial law era in the 80's, IBC-13 was on top as the number 1 television station in the Philippines besting the other four other networks then in the local free channels (2, 4, 7 and 9) because of its original programming and movie blocks since 1977 to 1988. Top programs of Channel 13, such as Ora Engkantanda, Tarzan, Pinoy Thriller, T.O.D.A.S., Iskul Bukol, Takeshi's Castle, Sic O'Clock News, The Sharon Cuneta Sho''w, ''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Loveliness, Ula, Ang Batang Gubat, Goin' Bananas, Computer Man, Sitak ni Jack, Pinoy Thriller, Hapi House and PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula. It seems that Channel 13 began to its luster after the EDSA People Power Revolution. Today, we're changing for IBC. A new board of directors has come in, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino, with Jose Avellana, who joined IBC in January 2, 2014, as the chairman, Boots Anson-Roa is te president and CEO and Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for RMN, as the executive vice-president. At the IBC headquarters at Broadcast City in Diliman Quezon City, Lito detailed the future of the network and what great things this new board has in store and the popular sports like the NBA and PBA basbetball. The government entity, it is run like a private corporation. Lito told us that the network receives no subsidy from the government. They generate some revenues and income to support the station. Tessie Taylor, IBC Sales and Marketing Head, took to the stage and explained the privatization efforts, that supported their ranking against ABS-CBN and GMA 7, based on data from Kantar Media. “In less than a 19 year, as the David fighting three Goliaths since the three giant TV networks we've placed as the third most watched TV station not only in Manila but also in the Philippines.” Not only have they placed third in having the most audience share but more importantly, he said, “in some time blocks, we are even beating the competition and we've become number one, which able to topple IBC-13’s stronghold of the ratings game.” It is indeed an achievement that the IBC Board of Directors team managed to beat competition at primetime and Taylor attributes this to the commitment and passion their team since March 1, 1960 and February 1, 1975. “We are committed to continually give our audience intends to increase its innovative and creative programs and have consistently challenged the status-quo in the TV landscape,” Taylor explained. IBC-13, which has identified its phenomenally and found its Asian market in the mass audience, has effectively differentiated themselves from rival networks by churning out programs. Drew Arellano and Anja Augilar It was specifically referring to its innovative program Who Wants to Be A Millionaire which became number one in its primetime timeslot every Sunday and Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar, which is also beating competition ever Sunday. For the top-rating game show Who Wants to Be A Millionaire hosted by Drew Arellano, continues to draw wider audiences and is consistently in the Top 25 shows in Mega Manila and nationwide. Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach Feel-good weeknight slot, the light fantasy series Janella: A Peen Princess, which became the number 1 fantaserye and the light action-fantasy drama series Voltron Man which is also being the number 1 superserye, continues to draw in feel-good viewers every night consistently in the Top 25 shows in Mega Manila and nationwide according to the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo in order to further solidify IBC’s dominance in audience share and ratings, “I find the show interesting and the cast seems to have rapport already so there is a certain chemistry among them.” The network's longest-running and top-rating news program Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, which is the reception since 1998 and recently became the undisputed number 1 newscast at 6:30 p.m. primetime slot, beating the rivals like TV Patrol and 24 Oras. So is their top-rating program, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Lyn Balmonte of Universal Robina Corp. admits to being a fan of the program way before it became number one. “I find it very entertaining and the comments from the jurors are very amusing as well,” Lyn said. Breaking the duopoly in Philippine TV takes a lot of hard work and Channel 13 needs to continuously challenge their top competitors. In so doing, Taylor sees the need to be more keen and attuned to the pulse of its audience and “by going boldly into adjacent territories where we feel the next big thing will spring from.” Taylor is candid enough to admit that the immediate challenge to hurdle at this point is “how to break the status quo of media spending allocations.” He admits that for the longest time, clients and agencies alike have been comfortable in their media plans, allocating their spending between ABS-CBN and GMA 7. According to Taylor, “IBC-13 is set to challenge this way of thinking given that we have been getting in feel-good viewers.” IBC’s presence provides viewers in place of the status quo where the top channels simply mirror each other's programming. The Kapinoy Network, according to him, “can be no happy and smiley face at all because of your full of drama and tear-jerking remain in good vibes.” He looks forward to the time when advertisers cast their eyes on reaching a wider set of audiences that IBC-13 now reaches. Now that Filipino viewers have taken to heart this third player in the TV landscape, IBC-13 is set and poised to regain its glory days through the industry as it marks its 55th year and continue to home for the NBA and PBA games. “We’re setting new milestones each week as our strong uptrend in all the day parts and this we owe our viewers,” Taylor said. Indeed, this new player has shaken and stirred the competition and the people.